Pint-sized Love
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: When Peter sees Carla & Bertie, he wanders what there own future holds?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks to my lovely friend Cece for the title!**_

* * *

Peter couldn't help but smile broadly as he turned to see his nephew, Bertie, snuggled in Carla's arms. Her face had lit up, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards, her face animated as she interacted with the little boy.

He felt a sense of sadness inside him, as he imagined how different life could have been, if he hadn't cheated on her all those years ago, had she not miscarried their baby girl.

Seeing the sheer happiness she was exuding, how comfortable and relaxed she looked with Bertie in her arms, made him realise how much she had changed. How far she'd come.

In the space of a few weeks, the colour had risen back into her cheeks, her eyes sparkled again, the stress she'd been carrying had slowly dissipated, and finally, he felt like he could enjoy being her boyfriend, her partner, without the constant worry of what she might do if he left her alone.

He moved closer, tapping Bertie's round cheeks, before leaning over and kissing him on his head, Carla herself resting her cheek against the boy's soft blond wisps of hair.

Peter caught Carla's eyes, little creases around her eyes forming as she smiled softly at him.

'Hi Bertie, hi' Carla spoke softly, bouncing him in her arms as Peter watched on.

'He's loving his aunty Carla' Peter smiled as Carla giggled lightly, before turning as everyone began to wave off the car Sinaed and Daniel had just got into.

'Wave bye bye Bertie' Carla chuckled as she took his little podgy hand and gently waved it at his parents, as the little boy sat content in her arms.

Peter slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek as she continued to coo the little boy.

Ken smiled, dabbing his teary eyes, before catching sight of Peter, Carla and Bertie, standing together, looking blissfully happy and besotted by the baby in her arms.

It was a sight he hadn't seen before, and hadn't expected to see. The joy in his once daughter in law's face was clear, the way she gazed lovingly at Peter, her arms securely holding the baby close to her chest. If you hadn't known, you'd have thought the baby was her own.

'I suppose we better make our way to the hotel' Peter said, glancing at Carla.

Seeing the look he'd given her, she softened.

'It's okay, I've got him' she reassured Peter, who cupped her face, and pecked a soft kiss on her lips.

'Suit's you, you know' he winked, making a gesture towards her and Bertie as she simply smiled, stroking Bertie's cheek tentatively.

'As far as babies go, he's pretty cute' she spoke, imagining what her own baby would have looked like. It suddenly dawned on her how different she was, how comfortable she was holding Bertie, how naturally interacting with him came, how right it felt.

'Right, hotel' she said, snapping out of her thoughts and looking at Peter.

'Off we go then..'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another soft chapter. Thank you for the reviews!**_

* * *

'Oh, someone isn't keen on not being the centre of attention, is he' Claudia said, cocking head and looking at Bertie who was grizzling in Ken's arms.

'Why don't you pass him over to Carla, Dad, you should have seen him with her earlier' Peter said, winking at Carla and smiling proudly at Ken.

'Do you want him, Carla?' Ken asked as Carla glanced at Peter, giving him a slightly awkward smile.

'I really don't think I'll be able to calm him' Carla said, although she found herself reaching out for the baby, as Ken shot Peter a smile.

'He loves a cuddle with his Aunty Carla' Peter teased a little as Bertie sucked on his plump fingers, muffled cries escaping his mouth.

'Aye, what's the matter, shh now' Carla said quietly, hushing him as she gently swayed him in her arms.

'I don't know how she does it!' Peter laughed as Bertie's cries began to stop and instead he looked quizzically at Carla with big baby blue eyes.

'Oh, reckon it's just he don't know whether to laugh or cry when he sees me' Carla joked, absentmindedly stroking the back of the little boy's head soothingly.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever' Peter said, slipping his arm around her waist.

'Well whatever it is, you've certainly put him right' Claudia said, leaning against Ken who nodded.

'You've got the magic touch' Ken smiled, before turning to look at Daniel and Sinead who were holding each other lovingly on the dance floor.

* * *

'What do you want' Carla said, eyeing Daniel up as he joined her and Peter, his demeanour one that made Carla suspicious.

'Right, well everyone has been saying how much Bertie seems to love you' Daniel said as Peter chewed on a cocktail stick and grinned at Carla who was looking at Daniel, one eyebrow raised.

'And' she said as he grinned.

'I wondered.. if you two would like to take him for the night..'.

'What, us?' Carla said looked flummoxed at Peter.

'Yeah, I've booked Sinead and I into a hotel for the night, Bertie was going to go and stay with her Aunty Beth… but by the looks of it, he'd be in better hands with you' Daniel said, glancing over towards Beth who was swaying merrily on the dancefloor.

'I don't think.. 'Carla began to speak before Peter interrupted her.

'We'd love to have him' Peter said Daniel patted his brother on the back gratefully.

'Peter.. it's Roy's flat' Carla interjected as Peter nodded.

'And Roy is away, plus, I reckon this little lad could do with spending some time with his Uncle Peter and Aunty Carla' Peter said, pinching Bertie's cheek softly.

'Thank you both so much, I owe you one!" Daniel said, pecking a swift kiss on his Son's cheek, slipping away before they could change their minds.

'What was that for!' Carla groaned as Bertie reached for a strand of her hair, grasping it between his plump fingers, causing Carla to wince.

'Because, I think watching the pair of you all evening will be very entertaining' Peter teased her as Bertie tugged at her hair, before bringing his hand, Carla's her tangled between his fingers, up to his mouth, where he proceeded to dribble happily.

'Oh Peter, take him will you' Carla said as Peter laughed, shaking his head.

'Sorry love, I think he's happy enough with you' he grinned as Carla battled to remove her sodden hair from his sticky fingers.

'Bertie.. let go, come on darling' Carla said as the baby in her arms giggled, drool running down his chin.

Peter nudged Craig who was standing beside him.

'Take a photo, I need to remember this' Peter said as Carla glared at him, her face softening into a smile as she continue to pry her hair from Bertie's fingers.

'Come on then lad, let's give your Aunty Carla a chance to fix that hair of hers' Peter said, reaching to take hold of his nephew.

As Peter tried to pull Bertie away from Carla, his bottom lip began to quiver and a loud wail filled the room.

'Seems it isn't only me that's smitten' Peter said as Carla felt her cheeks flush a little, whilst Bertie grizzled, looking up at Carla.

'Maybe we should get him back home' Carla said, running her finger over his cheek.

'What do you think Bertie, shall we take you home for a nap?' Peter said in a soft baby voice as Carla slipped away to pick up Bertie's belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews!**_

* * *

'Did he get off okay?' Carla asked as Peter appeared from their bedroom.

'Yeah, he's out like a light' Peter chuckled as Carla smiled.

'He's a good baby' she said as Peter joined her on the couch, slipping his arm over her shoulder. feeling her lean in against him.

'He's a Barlow, that's why' Peter grinned as Carla fiddled with his fingers.

'Aye, it were a lovely do, weren't it, Sinaed and Daniel, they're a lovely couple' Carla mused as Peter sighed sadly.

'They've been through a lot, they're practically kids still' Peter added as Carla turned to face him.

'Makes you realise… life is short, isn't it' Carla said as Peter noticed unshed tears in her eyes.

'Which is why we have to make the most of it, eh' Peter said, lifting her chin up so that her eyes could meet his.

'What are you saying' Carla said, her eyes drifting to his lips.

'I'm saying, we've got to grab it by the horns, live each day how we want to' Peter said as Carla leaned in to capture his lips in hers.

* * *

'Peter, is the bottle ready?' Carla asked as she bounced Bertie on her hip to try and calm his cries.

'Almost done' Peter said fiddling with the bottle, testing its temperature on the inside of his wrist.

'It's coming, shhh' Carla said walking over to the couch and settling herself down, repositioning Bertie so he was laying her arms, his head supported in the crook of her arm.

Peter walked over with a bottle, his heart warming at the sight of Carla, dressed down in a pale blue lounge set, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, not a scrap of make up on her face, Bertie in her arms.

'Here you go love' he said as Carla smiled at him, gently rubbing the teat of the bottle against Bertie's lips, rocking him a little as he gratefully accepted the bottle.

'You look beautiful' Peter said, perching on the arm of the sofa, kneading the tension out from Carla's neck as she held the bottle steady for his nephew.

'I look knackered' she chuckled, leaning her head against his knees.

'No, you look beautiful, content… calm' he said as she nodded.

'Mmm, I am, I really am' she murmured, closing her eyes for a moment.

Peter pursed his lips, not wanting to ruin the moment, thinking of how wonderful it would be if they had their own baby. They'd been so close and he'd screwed it up. And Carla had been through so much since then, but she was so different now, they felt so right together, so settled.

He didn't however want to mention what he was thinking at that moment, instead he just smiled, taking in the scene before him, counting his lucky stars.

'He's asleep' Carla said as Bertie's eyes's fluttered closed, his grip on the bottle weakening, his lips parting and releasing the teat.

'You want me to put him back in our bed?' Peter asked as Carla shook her head.

'He's settled here, I don't mind' she said as she stared at the baby, stroking his pink cheek gently.

She wondered what her little girl would have looked like. Would she have her own green eyes, or Peter's chocolate brown? Would she have shared their dark hair, or been blonde or red. Would she have loved her mother as much as Carla had grown to love her.

She felt her eyes begin to water as images of her daughter, cradled close to her chest filled her imagination, dreams that had been cruelly stolen from her.

She silently wiped her tears away, grateful that Peter hadn't seen them, or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

* * *

Carla scrunched up her nose as she lifted Bertie off her lap and stood up.

'Peter' she called out to him, his head poking round from the bedroom door.

'Take Bertie would you love' Carla said as Peter walked over and took him gladly from her, before he smelled why Carla had chosen to pass him over.

'Really, you're happy to cuddle him until you need to change his nappy' Peter said as Carla nodded.

'Precisely' she smirked as Peter shook his head.

'Unbelievable. You hear that mate, your aunty can be a right minx sometimes' Peter said, kneeling on the floor and shoving his hand into the baby bag, pulling out a fresh nappy and baby wipes.

'This is one thing I am very glad not to have to do' Carla said, picking up a magazine and flicking through it, absentmindedly, peering over the pages in amusement as Peter fought to keep Bertie still whilst tending to the explosion in his, nappy.

'I think, we might need to give him a bath' Peter said, making a face as he pulled the nappy away from Bertie's bum, as the baby blew bubbles and kicked his legs, now free from his nappy.

'A bath?' Carla repeated, a puzzled look on her face.

'Yes my love, you know, the white thing in the bathroom that you fill with water' Peter teased as she shot him a look.

'Very funny Peter, don't he need a baby bath or sumit' Carla said as Peter laughed.

'Don't be silly, pop him in the tub, add a bit of water, we can use one of your face towel thingys' Peter said as Carla scoffed.

'You're not using my linen face cloths for his bum!' Carla said, correcting Peter who grinned, lifting Bertie up so Carla could see the severity of his poo explosion

'Oh for god's sake Peter' Carla said grimacing at the sight before getting up and going into the bathroom.

'I got the worst of it off' Peter called out with a smirk.

'Oh, she didn't like that Bertie, no she didn't' Peter said as he heard the tap start to run and chuckled to himself.

'We don't need much water' Peter said joining Carla in the bathroom as she perched on the side of the tub, checking the temperature.

'For that mess we need do' Carla said, unable to hide her smile as Bertie stuck his tongue out and made little grunting noises.

'Well we don't want to drown him love' Peter said, lowering Bertie into the shallow bath.

'You.. clean him up, I'll hold him so he don't slip' Carla said, carefully kneeling beside Peter and placing her hand beneath Bertie's head and shoulders.

'Don't I get the best job' Peter sniggered, reaching for the sponge Carla had donated for the cause, and wiping the residual mess of Bertie's bum as Carla made faces at the baby.

'Your Daddy thinks he's so funny' Carla said, her face falling as she realised her slip up, Peter's eyes boring into her.

'Right we done now?' Carla said, her tone cold as Peter tickled Bertie's feet.

'Carla, it was just a mistake' Peter said, putting his arm on hers, seeing her gaze sadly down at Bertie, who oblivious to the tension smacked his hands against the water, splashing droplets over the couple.

'It was a stupid mistake' Carla muttered, a droplet of water slipping down her nose.

Peter gave her a little smile, wiping the water off her, putting his hand beneath her chin.

'If you're not careful, I think Bertie is going to drench you' Peter said as the infant kicked his limbs about and looked up at Carla.

'Don't you dare' she said, breaking into a small smile, using her free hand to prod his cheek gently.

'I'm going to get a towel' Peter said as Carla nodded, her eyes on Bertie as she pulled him into a sitting position.

Peter grabbed a towel, pausing at the door as he heard Carla chattering quietly to Bertie.

'I was almost a Mum you know, a long time ago, didn't quite happen though' she spoke sadly as Bertie chewed on her hand, continuing to play with the water with the other.

Peter felt his heart sink a little, it was still a subject he and Carla hadn't really spoken about, something he felt they ought to, but was a little fearful of bringing up, especially when her mind was still fragile.

'One towel' Peter said with a smile, holding it up, so Carla could lift Bertie out of the bath and he could wrap it around the little boy.

'All nice and clean now, no more dirty nappies please Bertie' Carla cooed as she snuggled him against her chest, rubbing the flannel material against his damp skin.

'Talking of dirty nappies.. I better go and put that one in the bin!' Peter said as Carla chuckled, positioning Bertie onto her hip and following him into the living room.

'Why don't you pick a film for us to watch love, I'll get him ready for bed a little later and then we can all just relax on the couch' Peter said as Carla nodded, waving one of Bertie's rattled about, watching as the little boy reached and tried to grasp hold of it.

Perhaps being an aunty to Bertie was just what she'd needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I just had to get another little update out.. thanks to Abbey for the inspiration!_**

* * *

Peter yawned as his eyes fluttered open, glancing over to Carla who was sound asleep beside him. He smiled instinctively, until he heard a little babbling sound, and glanced down to the middle of the bed, where between them, lay Bertie, lying in his sleepyhead cushion, talking away to himself.

Carla's hand lay protectively over one of his legs, and she made soft sounds as she slept, melting Peter's heart.

'How did you get there? Huh?' Peter said, grinning down at Bertie, gently ruffling the short blonde curls that sat upon his head.

* * *

_Earlier that night.._

Carla woke, Bertie's cries filling the room as she was roused from her sleep.

'Pe't'er' she croaked, groaning as she heard him snoring loudly, oblivious to his nephew's loud cries.

'I'm coming Bertie, I'm coming' she mumbled, slipping her legs out of the bed and rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the darkness.

Bertie's travel cot was across the room, so she padded over to it, yawning as she did so.

'It's alright, shh, calm down' Carla said lifting him up and out of the cot and bouncing him lightly in her arms, his cries continuing.

'Come on, we're going to wake up your uncle Peter if you don't settle' she spoke quietly, leaving the bedroom and switching the light on in the living room.

Reluctantly, Carla lifted Bertie up high, gingerly leaning in to sniff him, relieved when she didn't get a wiff of any nappy explosions.

'At least I am safe from any stinky nappies, huh' she said with a light chuckle, popping him on the sofa and undoing his little sleep suit so she could check if he'd wet his nappy.

Tentatively she unstrapped his nappy, pulling it off him and smiling when she saw it was nice and dry.

That was until she went to pull his nappy back up.

Carla shrieked, jumping back as the cold air against Bertie's skin caused him to pee spontaneously, the angle he was laying at meaning of all the places it could go, the stream of wee hit Carla square in the face.

'Bertie!' she wailed, spluttering and rushing to the tap, before rushing back to Bertie to ensure he was safe on the couch.

Kicking his legs in what felt like triumph, Bertie looked up at Carla innocently. She grabbed the cushions from the couch, putting them either side of him whilst she rushed to wash her face in the kitchen sink, shaking her head as she did so.

'You know I really want to be mad at you' she spoke, drying her face and finding a fresh nappy for Bertie as she did so. 'But you're so damn.. cute.. see I said it' she spoke, more to herself than Bertie, as she slipped his nappy back on before he could pee on her again, and buttoned up his sleep suit.

Turning off the light, she returned to the bedroom, placing Bertie in his cot, only to have him grizzle immediately. After trying a bottle failed, and desperate to get to sleep, Carla sighed and pulled out the sleepyhead baby cushion Daniel had given them and placed it on the bed beside Peter, who remained unfazed by Bertie's crying.

Laying herself down with Bertie in her arm, Carla waited until his grizzling ceased and he'd fallen back asleep, his little lips making sucking motions as he dozed off.

'Night night Bertie' Carla said, kissing his head as she carefully moved him from her arms, into the cushion, making sure he was positioned properly in it, before closing her own eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

Carla blinked up at Peter, her vision blurry as she glanced down at Bertie between them.

'Busy night?' Peter asked with a grin as Carla pouted and looked at him with a mock glare.

'You' she said prodding him playfully.

'What about me' Peter said as Bertie held onto his finger.

'You didn't bat an eyelid lat night, absolutely dead to the world whilst I was tending to your darling nephew' Carla said.

'He's your nephew too.. technically' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'He peed in my face Peter!' Carla said, her voice becoming high as she explained Bertie's midnight drama.

Peter burst out laughing, mock high-fiving Bertie. 'Way to go mate' he said as Carla gritted her teeth.

'In my face Peter, he almost peed in my mouth!' she said, her face a picture.

'Remind me not to kiss you for a while then' Peter continued to tease as Carla punched him on the arm.

'You, you can go and bring me a coffee, in bed!' Carla said, sitting up and leaning against her pillows as Peter mock saluted.

'Yes boss'.


End file.
